


Over and Over

by quickfanfic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickfanfic/pseuds/quickfanfic
Summary: 100 word drabble, a brief insight into the mind/feelings of Danny after a day at work with Steve





	Over and Over

There would be plenty of time later, as always, for words. The “you scared me" and “don’t ever do that again" lines that would inevitably be repeated, he hoped for months and years to come. Dust settled around them, the warmth of Steve against him familiar and comforting. Adrenaline eased it’s way more slowly through his limbs, his pulse returning to normal, fingers trembling as he held his partner close. Fear subsiding. Relief. Gratitude. The quiet after yet another storm that was life with Commander Steve McGarrett.

There would be plenty of time later for words; for now, just this.


End file.
